


Compromised

by Augenblickgotter



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group D [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angsty Feelings, Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Lying (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Fussy Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Arrangement (Good Omens), do it in style BT Tower phone, do it in style events, just like a married couple, telephone story chain, the arrangment is compromised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: This should have been another normal Arrangement Meeting like so many nights before.Aziraphale has been waiting longer than normal on a stormy night and begins to worry.Is there something up with Crowley? Has he made other plans? Or has their situation been compromised?-----This is my contribution to BT TOWER TELEPHONE writing challenge. It was my first one of these, and was terrific fun with a great batch of creative people!Mild blood, implied violence, drinking, angsty emotions but nothing mature.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group D [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937851
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silent Insurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651050) by [jenna221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b). 



> I had a riot doing this on a limited time frame and working with what I had. ;)

Aziraphale looked up again to see the glitter of rain smattering the window of the pub.

He couldn't hear it over the tinny music blaring and the standard human racket that would fill a pub, but he knew it was coming down hard.

He frowned harder and palmed the large coin from the tabletop as he sat alone in the booth. He resumed spinning it, trying to tumble it between his fingers.

_"Well, if my magic tricks are so humiliating to you, indeed, you'll show up in the next few minutes to berate my attempts."_

The coin faltered between his fingers and clattered back on the table, the noise frightening him more than it should have.

He sighed as he scraped the coin off the table's edge to his pocket and emptied his growler. He wasn't keen on drinking without Crowley. But several hours had passed as one of the staff spotted the oddly manicured concerned man that was clearly waiting for a date that never showed, so brought him a growler and a plate of fish and chips.

Food and drink were gone, and so much time had passed; it was time to take action. As per the ever-updating Arragemnet, the pub was one of the better meeting places. Of course, such a public place seemed like the wrong idea, but it proved ironically so apparent that safety was its obviousness. 

He snapped his fingers and left a generous tip at the table, worrying as he left.

_"Where are you? "_

Crowley could be late (but fashionable about it, always.) He could be absent-minded. He could be anything, but he usually showed.

Aziraphale nodded his thanks to the server and pressed past the crowd to the door. Pushing outside to the elements, he winced.

He was flustered but more worried as he flinched against the drops and shuffled down the street.

_"Crowley, please be alright...."_

He wished he had an umbrella and wondered if it would be too much to miracle one up. Just enough people were passing, and what if outside forces were watching? And they had intercepted their meeting, and Crowley was...

_"Stop thinking that, you stupid Principality. Now, should I good straight back to the shop? Or head to his flat? Get a cab? See if he's..."_

Just then, he caught across the street; the figure he was looking for, loping faster than most other pedestrians.

Aziraphale froze and called out.

"Crowley?!"

Crowley apparently didn't hear him.

Aziraphale pushed across the street, calling.

"Crowley!"

Crowley eventually snapped around with a blaze of his serpentine eyes. 

Aziraphale knotted his brows.

"Crowley?" he asked, feeling the water soak to his skin.

"Are you... well?" 

Crowley was clutching his jacket tighter but sighed.

"Angel?" he asked like he was yanked from a trance.

"Yes," Aziraphale smiled, white curls soaking against his forehead.

"Angel," Crowley stammered, looking around. "Sorry, I was uhmmm, I mean, this isn't the best..."

Aziraphale grabbed him by an elbow and firmly yanked.

"Well, then, let's go where's it is, shall we?"

Crowley yanked back for an instant, then yielded.

Aziraphale was determined as he pulled his comrade down the street to the Bookshop.

The rain beat harder and harder. Aziraphale powered past the mixing feelings of frustration and concern, snapping out his wings.

He knew the risk of being seen but felt to much worry for Crowley as he slung them over the Demon's head. 

Crowley remained bowed and pulling on the front of his coat. 

They finally made it to the Book Shop as they both pushed in.

Aziraphale gave his feathers a quick shudder before vanishing them.

Removing his coat, he turned to Crowley and watched as he was removing his over jacket.

"Angel, " he huffed, shaking his arms, "Ahh,, I'm uh, sorry about tonight. Didn't mean to keep you all waiting like that but..."

"Oh no bother," Aziraphale shushed, honestly brimming with bother.

"Do tell me, though-" he snapped his fingers to dry his clothes, "-where were you?"

Crowley stood soaking, grasping his shirt, digging for an answer.

"Well, you see; first, I was headed to the pub..."

"And you just forgot the time?" Aziraphale curtly pressed as he hung their coats on the rack.

"No, I didn't. I was headed over when a minor incident..."

"Minor incident?" Aziraphale interrupted, turning to face the Demon.

"Like what?"

"Like, well," Crowley halted, "Yanno, the usual minor problems that can pop up..."

"Pop up?" Aziraphale snorted, "I was waiting for..."

Everything stopped when Aziraphale noticed the soft soaked stream of blood on Crowley's forehead. Then he discerned how Crowley clutched his sides like in he was hurt.

"Crowley?! Were you... in a fight or something?"

"Well," Crowley rushed, trying to sound assuring, "That's what I'm trying to say, it's like this..."

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and Crowley's shirt disappeared.

"HEY!" Crowley objected, covering his chest. "What the Heaven gives?! I don't go snapping your clothes away!"

Aziraphale wasn't listening.

All his eyes could see there were the minor yet noticeable stabs on Crowley's torso.

"I'm FINE!" Crowley spat as Aziraphale regarded him in shock.

"Crowley," he gasped. "How did this happen?"

"I'm trying to tell you that!" Crowley spat with no clear intention to clear the matter up.

Aziraphale snapped again, and both were in his cozy nook of a bedroom loft.

Crowley was in the plush Tartan comforter covered bed while Aziraphale was beside him in a chair.

"Angel, I'm fine!" Crowley snorted, realizing he was stripped of his clothes as he pulled up the blanket.

Aziraphale sighed as he mopped clean Crowley's forehead with a damp rag.

"So I take it our Arrangement meeting place has been compromised?" he murmured as he rinsed the rag in a nearby warm water bowl.

Crowley wilted. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

"Sorry I doubted you," Crowley" Aziraphale lamented. "In the end, I figured that..."

"I was just taking one for the team?" Crowley smirked as the Angel dabbed his forehead.

Aziraphale glowed inside and smiled back.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you."


End file.
